1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hearing aid communication system and a hearing aid communication method thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to a hearing aid communication system and a hearing aid communication method thereof for maintaining or breaking a connection automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, so do aids for disabled persons, such as hearing aids for assisting hearing-impaired persons. In the prior art, a new hearing aid has been developed to reinforce sound signals transmitted using the Bluetooth protocol, whereby the hearing-impaired person can hear sounds from a mobile phone or television directly. However, when the hearing aid for assisting a hearing-impaired person establishes a connection with the sound-providing apparatus, the connection status will be maintained. Even if the sound-providing apparatus does not generate a sound signal, the hearing aid will maintain the connection with the sound-providing apparatus continuously. As a result, the hearing aid will broadcast the sound from the sound-providing apparatus; i.e., silence. It is inconvenient to the hearing-impaired person.
Therefore, it is necessary to invent a new hearing aid communication system and a hearing aid communication method thereof to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.